Jason's Jealousy: After the Dam War
by FandomQueen713
Summary: Thalia has come to camp after the war with Gaea. Jason sees her relationship with Percy and becomes instantly jealous.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's FandomQueen713 here! It's my first story, please don't hate! This is a one-shot on Jason's jealousy towards Percy about Thalia. I know that some of the characters are a bit OOC, particularly Jason, so sorry if that bothers you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, because sadly, I am not Rick Riordan *sniffle*.**

 ** _Jason POV_**

Jason was happy. Gaea was gone, for now at least, Percy and Annabeth seemed to have recovered from Tartarus, Nico was staying at camp, and Piper and Jason's relationship was stronger than ever. Everything seemed fairly calm at Camp Half Blood, until a group of girls with bows entered.

Jason was alarmed at first, reaching for his coin to flip into a sword, before he saw Thalia, his older sister. The group of girls were Artemis' huntresses. Thalia was smiling happily, and had widened her arms as if begging for a hug. This was surprising, given the whole Oath against men thing, but given that Jason was Thalia's brother, it was surely okay.

He rushes forward before realizing that someone else was already hugging her. Percy Jackson. Annabeth stood right behind him, and as soon as Percy released Thalia, Annabeth took his place. Jason stared blankly at the sight. He could understand Annabeth hugging his sister; according to those photos in the Zeus cabin, they had some history, but what was Percy doing?

Thalia let go of Annabeth and Jason started towards them, expecting a hug from Thalia. He was rejected, as it seems, because Thalia had already had an arm over both Percy and Annabeth, and they were walking towards the mess hall. Jason followed them, wondering what the Hades they were talking about.

"-and we went to the Hoover Dam to fight the Minotaur. But when I asked to go to the dam snack bar, they told me they had to go to the dam restroom." Thalia was saying, barely holding back a laugh. Percy suddenly burst into loud laughter, and Thalia released a burst of giggles. Jason couldn't see what was so funny about it, and Annabeth also seemed slightly confused.

This was probably the most shocking thing. As close as Annabeth and Thalia were, Annabeth didn't know what was going on either. Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, ad Jason leaned forward as he trailed behind them to catch what she was about to say.

"Was this whole dam thing during the time I got kidnapped by Luke to hold up the sky?"

" _What? Kidnapped?"_ Jason thought, but was distracted by the sight of Thalia and Percy solemnly nodding. Jason couldn't take it anymore and he ran in front of them.

"Thalia, what's going on? This dam joke thing with Percy? And why did you hug him, I thought you couldn't date anyone?" He asked, walking backwards. They stared at him in shock for a second and Jason thought," _So I was right! I can't believe Thalia broke her oath for Percy Jackson?!"_ However, soon after he said it, Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth burst into laughter once again.

"You thought..we...me...Kelp Head..he's like my brother..." Thalia said between laughs as she gasped for breath.

Percy composed himself and said,"No way, Bro! She's like a sister to me! I could never date Pinecone Face!"

Thalia gave a fake glare at him and shoved Percy. Meanwhile, Annabeth burst into another round of laughter and Thalia said,"What are you laughing at, Owl Head?"

"Lightning head!" Was Annabeths retort.

"Wise girl!"

"Hey that's my nickname for her!" Percy said, and then shoved Thalia.

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain" Thalia said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"My nickname." Annabeth says, raising an eyebrow.

They began careless banter, and ignored Jason as they walked away, shoving and arguing. All that Jason remembered was how Thalia said Percy was like her brother. Percy was like her Jason according to Thalia. No, Percy was way closer to Thalia than Jason was.

Percy was her brother. Jason stalked away and headed to the sword fighting arena. He needed to blow some steam. But of course, Percy Jackson was already there, demolishing Clarisse La Rue, head counselor of the Ares cabin. Thalia and Annabeth were cheering him on, until finally Percy had a sword poised at her throats and had somehow gotten her own sword at Clarisse's back. She glared at him, muttering about stupid sons of Poseidon, before embracing him.

Jason felt like fainting at that sight. The daughter of the war god just lost to Percy, and hugged him?! He caught her saying some words to Percy.

"Some day I'll get you, Jackson."

Percy replied with a smirk,"Like your father did?"

Clarisse glared and punched him as he released her. "Just because you defeated my dad doesn't make you some kind of god, idiot."

Thalia interrupted,"But getting offered immortality and being the best sword fighter in 300 years does. Like...oh wait a minute, Percy did!" Clarisse fake glared and went away, but Jason stared. Percy was offered immortality? He defeated the god of war?

Percy seemed slightly uncomfortably with the attention, which meant he was either modest or it was a lie. Jason assumed it was the latter. He cried out,"I bet I could take you!"

Percy looked over and grinned at him."I'm in Grace. Let's go!" Jason hated how happy the son of Poseidon was. He wanted to wipe that smile off his face.

Thalia yelled out,"Ready? Begin!" She then made a motion like an anouncer would. Jason raised his sword and charged at Percy, but Percy simply sidestepped. He thrust his sword with ease and Jason found himself faltering back, playing defense now rather than offense. And then Percy did the most irritating thing ever.

He yawned. It wasn't intentional, he was probably just tired, but Jason who was full of rage, took it to mean that Percy didn't think he was competotion. Jason started moving his sword harder and more violently, but Percy deflected it and nearly knocked Jason's sword out of hand.

Jason couldn't hold back his anger anymore, and shocked Percy with lightning. People were filling the arena now, watching the fight, and they gasped. Percy just grinned and water started swirling around both of them in a miniature hurricane, easing Percy up into the air. Jason let the wind lift him up too, but could not easily fight, as water kept slashing his sword back. Percy went for the kill and disarmed Jason, before pressing the point of Riptide against his throat.

Jason accidentally stopped flying at shock of losing, but Percy made his water hurricane lift Jason up too. That loyal kind son of Poseidon! He just easily won against Jason and now had to use his powers to help him too!

Percy slowly released them both and they softly landed on the ground, Jason completely soaked while Percy was dry as can be. Percy smiled and said,"Sorry about that, Jason. But nice sword fighting, I think if you held it a little looser like this..." Percy started giving tips to Jason about how to improve, and that did it.

Jason interrupted by shouting,"Shut up, Percy! You steal my sister, my friends, show me up with your stupid powers! Go to Tartarus, you belong there!" And with that, Jason stormed out, pun intended. He heard Annabeth's cry and Thalia's angry shout, but he heard nothing from that son of Poseidon. Jason glanced behind, and saw Percy sitting down in the arena. He had his head in his hands and Percy was...crying? Jason stopped and stared, but the older boy didn't seem to notice.

Percy seemed to be having some kind of breakdown, because he kept shaking and saying things."Bob...Akhlys, gods I didn't mean to poison her...Damasen sacrificed himself and all I'm doing is making everyone sad. I should've stayed there, and held the doors open," Annabeth was trying to comfort him, but Percy was lost.

Jason felt a twinge of regret at what he did to his friend, but he left, continuing to plot how to break that son of Poseidon.

Little did he know that Jupiter was watching over Jason at that moment, and was shaking his head at how disgraceful and horrible his son was acting to the Hero of Olympus.

Just because of one dam joke.

 **I hope you liked that story, please leave a review. Feel free to be critical about it but only constructive criticism. Once again, I know Jason was OOC, and that according to the Heroes of Olympus series, no one had breakdowns after Tartarus, but I always imagine that it would leave Percy, Nico, and Annabeth traumatized. Also, I despise Jason, as you can probably tell, and I know it ended kind of harshly but oh well. It's my first story, so please be considerate! Leave a review, favorite, follow, whatever! I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, it's FandomQueen713 again! Surprisingly, chapter 1 got a lot of positive feedback so I'm going to continue on. I hope you enjoy it! This will be Jason's POV and also Percy's POV. They are a little OOC.**

 **Me*looks in the mirror***

 **Me: *sighs***

 **Me: I'm sadly still not Rick Riordan. So I don't own any of those characters...*bursts into tears.***

 ** _Jason's POV_**

After Jason had left them, he had went to the Zeus cabin and fell asleep, without having dinner. Although Jason didn't regret what he had said to Percy-it was true, after all- it would still be awkward to see him, Annabeth, and Thalia.

The next morning, Jason headed to the mess hall and abruptly stopped in shock. No one was talking or laughing; they all just glared at Jason, not even moving their gaze as they ate. Jason ignored this- he didn't care what everyone else though, he was the son of Jupiter. He deserved to be stared at in awe, although they didn't seem to be awestruck.

Jason headed towards the Aphrodite table and bent his head to kiss Piper. But before he could, he felt her hand smack his face with a burst of anger. Despite being a daughter of Venus-sorry, Aphrodite, she was pretty strong from all the fighting from the quest and training at camp.

Jason looked at Piper, feeling betrayed while she responded coolly,"I don't think I'll be doing anything with people who betray their own friends and use their weaknesses against them." She then stood up and sat down with Percy and Annabeth at the Poseidon table. Mr. D and Chiron no longer seemed to care where people sat, Jason supposed, as groups of Jason's friends all headed towards the Poseidon table.

 _"Wait, what? Why were all my friends with Percy?"_ Jason thought as he looked towards the table.

He braces himself for Annabeth's glare, which Jason knew was insanely scary from experience- some monsters ran away in fear at her glare. He was shocked to see Annabeth looking broken and full of emotions. Her eyes were watery and while Jason could sense some anger in them-" _whoa, make that a whole buttload of anger!"_ Jason thought as he visibly gulped. Her grey eyes were emotional, and seemed to say that she had no purpose for living anymore.

Jason looked at Percy to see why Annabeth was so broken, but stumbled back and collapsed on his chair at the sight. Percy's eyes were dark and blank, devoid of any emotions, and instead of a bright sea green color, they looked almost blackish. Percy stood up, and Annabeth coaxed him to at least eat a little bit. Percy took a bite out of his blue pancakes, and then burnt all his food as offerings to the gods. Which was saying something, because Percy loved blue pancakes.

The son of Poseidon looked at Jason, and walked over to him, before whispering,"Come to Zeus' fist. We need to talk." He left the hall, and Jason sighed in pleasure.

He supposed they did, and hopefully it would make his plan easier.

 ** _Percy's POV_**

Jason had freaked out at Percy yesterday, and Percy felt lost. He had been bullied countless times before; from Nancy Bobofit to Matt Sloane, and plenty more. What hurt most was that Jason felt this way: Jason, his friend, his cousin, practically his brother.

Now, as Percy sat on the rock otherwise known as Zeus' fist, his mind continued to wander. Jason knew about Percy's struggles in Tartarus, and how he had _never_ forgiven himself for Bob and Damasen's sacrifices. Jason had found out that Percy's weakness was loyalty, and used Tartarus to indirectly remind Percy that his friends kept sacrificing themselves for him. Annabeth had finally convinced Percy that Zoe, Beckendorf, Silena, Bob, and Damasen had made the choice for themselves to save the world, but Jason's words had undid anything that Annabeth's words had done. And then Percy had a mental breakdown in front of everyone. Sure, it was one thing if he did it alone, and had nightmares about Tartarus and losing Annabeth everyday, or broke down only in front of Annabeth or Nico, who both understood. But he had broken down in front of everyone, and now they would think he was weak and needed to be protected, and then sacrifice themselves for him. Percy couldn't go through that again. He couldn't-

"Percy?" Jason had arrived. Percy out his head in his hands, and calmed himself before speaking, getting right to the point.

"Thalia only thinks of me as a brother because I was the temporary substitute for you when she thought you were dead. Your friends only follow me because they think I have more power and experience, which I don't understand so I apologize for that. And I beat you in a sword fight because I practice everyday for hours so I can protect those I love. You know that, Jason. I've told you before that Thalia had told me she wanted you to be alive now than anything when I met her, your friends trust me because of experience, and that I don't want anyone else to die because of me. Why did you explode like the?" Percy kept his words cool and calm, while internally breaking down.

"Um, well, I'm the son of Jupiter. I'm supposed to be more powerful and better."

Percy couldn't help but smirk. "Your heritage doesn't matter. We're all halfbloods."

Jason paused, then said,"You're right. I'm sorry for blaming you for everything hard in my life."

Percy blinked. That was it? Then he gave a light smile; Jason must have simply let his anger out at the wrong time and place. It happened to everyone...Percy thought of that hurricane he'd created in-never mind. Percy stuck his hand out and spoke."No problem, bro! See you later for Capture the Flag?" Jason gave a nod, and then waved Percy off.

 ** _Jason's POV_**

It was that easy to trick the son of Poseidon?! Ha! No wonder they called him Seaweed Brain.

Jason's plan would be even easier than expected. Percy's problem was that he trusted Jason too much; he would soon learn not to be so hasty. Jason grabbed a phone from his pocket, which he had stolen from Annabeth.

"Hey, it's me Jason."

"Long time no see! What's up?" The familiar voice said.

Jason smiled evilly."Many things, but it doesn't matter. I have a plan to get revenge on Percy Jackson, and I need your help. You in?"

The voice paused, and then said in a murderous tone."Of course."

 **Ooh, what will happen next?! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know not much happened, but hopefully it gave you a point of view on how Jason is in this story. Also, please leave a review on who you think Jason called. Or just on what you think of the chapter, whatever!**

 **~FandomQueen713**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm baaaack! Imagine that being read like one of those villains and...you know what, never mind. XD**

 **This chapter will be Annabeth, Jason, and Jupiter's POV, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm sure that I don't have to convince you guys that I'm don't own anything, but just in case: I don't own any of the characters, and thank the gods for that, or I would have made Jason and Piper's lives miserable because I hate them. Like, more than Gaea. XD**

 ** _Jason's POV_**

After explaining the plan, Jason hung up and stashed the phone in his pocket, then rushed to the mess hall. He was greeted by the sight of many people chatting happily. A few people glanced his way, and then turned back to their conversations, ignoring Jason's presence, but some people gave him a small smile.

Jason approached Piper, who stood up and kissed his cheek. She suddenly said,"I'm sorry for being so harsh to you earlier. I thought you were still so incredibly angry at Percy for no reason. Luckily you're not anymore. I have to go to the archery range, but I'll see you later." Piper than gave him a quick hug, and left.

 _"Stupid Piper. You actually believed my fake apology towards Percy."_ Jason thought evilly. He then noticed Thalia and walked over. She still hadn't given him a proper greeting, and Jason wanted to see if she ever would.

Thalia looked at Jason skeptically, then said,"look, Jason, I know you apologized and everything, but I still don't feel like you're okay. That was a pretty big explosion of anger yesterday, and I'm unsure it just disappeared. I love you and trust you because you're my brother, but I want to make sure that you aren't harboring any anger towards Percy."

Jason stared at her in shock. His sister was standing here, concerned for Percy. PERCY! Jason hid a scowl before calmly and slowly speaking."Well, I was just jealous as Percy has everything and I have, well, nothing in comparison."

Thalia seemed to be incredulous at that."Are you kidding? Percy may have an awesome mother, but he was abused by his stepfather, Gabe, until he was around 11. Percy may have incredible powers, but he also has to face a lot of danger, and a lot of sacrifices. Percy might be gifted with extreme loyalty, but he also can never forgive himself for orher's sacrifices. Trust me. He still blames himself for Zoe sacrificing herself in order to let Percy, Annabeth, and Artemis live. And Percy has an incredible relationship with Annabeth, but they were separated for eight months. Not only that, but he literally went through hell-no, worse than hell, for her, and somehow survived, but they're both traumatized from it. Just yesterday, you went along and say he deserved to stay there. It's a bad enough insult to say to someone who hadn't experienced it, but to someone who did...well, you saw his reaction. And after all of this, he still manages to stay happy and loyal to the gods and his friends. So it's a little surprising to me that you claim to just be 'jealous' of him." Thalia finished her rant, and glared her electric blue eyes.

Jason fell silent. As much as he wanted to make a retort to that, he had to make sure everyone thought he felt bad for what he said. Jason struggled to get out these words."I never knew that. Wow, he's went through a lot. I feel so...bad for what I said."

Thalia seemed to be a bit apprehensive, before sighing and then giving him a hug."Well, in that case, welcome back little brother."

Jason gave a fake smile and waved her off as Thalia joined the rest of the hunters. Jason rolled his eyes angrily and felt his hands tingle with electricity. _His own sister was completely, 100% on Percy's side! How dare she?!_

Jason turned around to leave, and stumbled back. Annabeth was standing there, no longer looking broken, but instead fierce. She grabbed his arm and yanked him towards one of the tables, not too lightly, Jason might add. She glared her stormy gray eyes at him.

"I know you may have fooled Percy, Thalia, and Piper, but I don't believe you at all, Grace."

Jason resisted the urge to yell at her and instead calmly said,"I feel bad for what happened with Percy. He didn't deserve those words."

Annabeth scanned his face, before dropping her voice to a murderous quietness."Stop lying. Whatever the hell you're planning, you won't manage to do anything to Percy or me. I suggest you tell me your plan right now. Oh and also hand me back my phone. Yeah, I know you took it. I've dealt with the Hermes cabin long enough to know who took what, and I am smarter than to not put any protection on my stuff."

Jason pondered lying about it, but he knew Annabeth would see through the lie. He grabbed the phone and dropped it in her hand, before trying to leave. Annabeth grabbed his arm again, and dug her nails into it, making Jason wince.

"You aren't getting away that easily. Tell me what your plan is, Sparky." She hissed the name at him like an insult.

Jason quickly made up a lie."I called Percy's mom, planning on...um...having her come here and get...attacked by a monster. Then, everyone would see how weak Percy was when he was crying over his mom." _"Nice thinking Grace, it's a believable story."_ Jason thought, internally highfiving himself.

Annabeth still looked uncertain, so she scowled and said,"I don't believe you, but whatever your idea is, it won't work. Athena always has a plan, and I can definitely find out what you are up to." She stood up and turned to go to Percy. As she left, she turned her head once and gave a menacing look at Jason. He instantly got up, instinctively standing up straight from fear of the blonde, and Annabeth seemed amused. She looked back at Percy, who had lost the darkness in his eyes, and was now happily speaking.

Jason slouched again and smiled. Annabeth would never suspect that he had called Mars. Mars still hated Percy for his arrogance at New Rome, and for defeating him in a fight, and he was willing to help Jason with his plan. Jason had done Mars a favor a while ago, and it certainly paid off. Jason would finally get his revenge on that cowardly attention-seeker, Percy Jackson. And that certainly filled Jason with happiness.

 ** _Annabeth's POV_**

While Annabeth knew Jason had lied, she knew he couldn't actually get away with anything. Percy had faced many things, and Jason was certainly not clever enough to do anything surprising. Annabeth smirked. Jason would be in for a shock when she messed with his plan.

Percy was animatedly talking about a dolphin or something, and Annabeth pretended to pay attention as she watched his sea geeen eyes fill with joy and happiness. Tartarus had left its impact on both of them, but they were slowly becoming more like their old selves. Annabeth smiled sadly as she looked at Percy's raven black hair. Yes, both of them had lost the gray streak that connected them, but Annabeth and Percy were connected in other ways; mutual love, the ability to have unspoken conversations, and Tartarus had somehow made them closer than ever. After the war, he had gotten even taller, and was now about as tall as Jason, and Percy was several inches taller than Annabeth. She now had to stand on her toes to kiss his cheek. Annabeth continued to examine him, until she realized he had stopped talking.

"Like what you see, Annie?"

"Shut up, Percy! And don't call me Annie, Seaweed Brain."

"Wise Girl!" And thus began a war of nick names and insults.

"Kelp Head!"

"Owl face!" Oh, Percy did not go there.

"Fish Breath!"

"Mrs. Jackson!" He said smirking.

"Ocea-what?" Annabeth realized what he said, and pursed her lips, trying to avoid smiling but miserably failing.

"Got you there, Annie!"

"Don't call me Annie!" She said, fake irritated.

They continued to bicker, and a few friends roles their eyes in amusement. 17 years old, and still arguing like the 12 year olds they were when they first met.

It was good to be back home.

 ** _Jupiter's POV_**

Jupiter was enraged. His stupid son had done something so outrageous and ludicrous. It wasn't so much what he did (Jupiter could understand hating Percy Jackson), but the fact that Jason had done it when other gods were paying attention. Now Jupiter seemed like he had fathered a bad kid and not to mention, Jason had involved Mars with this whole situation!

Jupiter scowled in front of the other Olympians while they had a meeting on what to do with Jason. Neptune and Pluto wanted to blast him to death, but that was a typical answer of them-the Big Three always wanted to kill the Big Three's children other than their own. Venus had given some pathetic answer about having Jason fall in love with someone else to make him avoid conflict, the twins, Apollo and Diana, both wanted Jason to be forced to go to the Roman camp for a bit so he could calm down. Bacchus simply seemed amused, Juno was torn between Percy and Jason and had burst into tears, and Ceres wanted Jason to eat more cereal. Mars had run off so he would not have to face the wrath of the other gods. That left Minerva and Mercury, who both wanted to wait before deciding what to do next. Minerva's was a useless opinion-who cared what the craft goddess though?- but Mercury had agreed, so maybe that was the best choice. Jupiter sighed, and rubbed his forehead.

"I have decided that we should wait before making the next choice." He then sat down in his throne and made a thunderclap to signify the end of all conversations about this topic.

Jupiter sure hoped that Jason would make the right choice. Jupiter did not want his own power be reduced by his son's actions. Now there was only one thing left to do; find Mars before the plan was in action.

However, Jupiter would soon find out he was a little late.

 **Haha, like father like son, both Jupiter and Jason are awful and only concerned with themselves. At least, in my opinion. XD**

 **Thank you guys all for your continued support in this story. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter too, and please review, follow, favorite, whatever! I tried my best to make Jupiter/Zeus and Annabeth's perspectives a little more close to their personality in the books, but I'm not sure if I succeeded or not. Please let me know what you think!**

 **Also, if you haven't read it yet, please check out my story 'Switched'. Its not nearly as good as this one, in my opinion, but anyways, I'll stop wasting your time by reading this author's note. I should update pretty soon, because it's summer, so enjoy that! Or don't, whatever!**

 **~FandomQueen713**


	4. Chapter 4

**FandomQueen713, the author who has written this story, has an important note. PLEASE DO NOT SKIP. A very helpful review from 'allen r' showed me that the perspectives from the gods were more irresponsible and unwise, so more in the Greek form. Please keep this in mind, because I will say Zeus instead of Jupiter and that Jason contacted Ares instead of Mars. While it's only slight differences, I just wanted to make sure you weren't confused.**

 **Of course, you could've very well skipped that authors note, and you could still be wondering what the Hades I did and why I forgot who did what. Or it may not have affected you...whatever.**

 **But now I'll stop wasting your time and move right along. This chapter will be in Ares' POV, Jason's POV, and Annabeth's POV.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't remember Rick Riordan despising Jason disGrace and Piper Mdirty so he certainly is not me, so I own nothing but this plot.**

 ** _Ares' POV_**

After getting that call from Jason, his half-brother, Ares was excited. As much as he hated following plans- random bloody and anger filled fights are much better- Jason had had a good one for the most part. One that Ares would love to follow so that he could make Percy Jackson suffer. He was one of the only demigods to defeat Ares, and that made him look less manly, which can NOT happen.

Anyways, the plan was simple: Ares had to kidnap one of Percy's friends and hold him/her captive. Meanwhile, Jason would find something Tartarus related and make sure Percy has a mental breakdown. Then, when Percy tried to fight the god of war to get his friend, he would fail-not that he wouldn't fail if he hadn't broken down..."I AM STRONGER THAN HIM!" Ares' thoughts interrupted. Sorry, back to the point. Afterwards, Jason would show up and sneak the friend out, and save Percy, making it seem like it was the obvious way to deal with everything.

The only problem in the whole plan is Ares would look like a monster, but whatever. Jason had assured him that as long as both Jason and Ares showed Percy up in some way, it would be a success.

But Ares had to decide who to kidnap: not the daughter of Athena, she would escape by herself, not the satyr, he had those nature powers where he could free himself, maybe...ah yes. Tyson the Cyclopes. And Ares could even get away with everything by saying he though he was capturing a monster. Haha, his plan would even outsmart Athena. Everything was perfect.

Ares rubbed his hands together. He had hidden from the other gods, but no doubt they would realize Ares was missing and try find him. So, he had to begin soon before anything happened. Tyson was probably at the bottom of the ocean in the forges or something, so Ares had to lure him out. But now everything would be pretty simple.

And Ares would finally get revenge on that coward, Percy Jackson.

 ** _Jason's POV_**

Jason had to find something that would cause Percy to break down, and then make sure he got it right as they reached Ares. But the problem was, he had no idea what it was he needed to get. Percy and Annabeth avoided talking about it, and Jason had only heard a couple words: Bob, Small Bob, Damasen. Suddenly Jason froze at the idea. He may not be able to get any of them, but who is to say he couldn't get something similar. Jason remembered Thalia talking about skeleton cats or something that was similar to what Jason had heard about Small Bob.

So he went to her. Thalia was at the archery range with the other Hunters of Artemis. They scowled at him, but that was typical of the Hunters; they never liked males. Thalia stopped shooting arrows and saw him.

"Hey Jason, what's up?"

"Not much. Thalia, didn't you go on that one quest to save Annabeth?" Thalia gave a confused nod and Jason continued. "Well, I heard from...the Stolls...that you came across some skeleton cats and stuff." As she spoke, Jason could have sworn he heard a few sticks crunch behind him, but continued to stare at Thalia. If Jason checked to see if anyone saw, Thalia would wonder why he cared if the conversation was overheard or not. Besides, it was probably one of the Hunters.

Thalia looked around nervously, then began."Look Jason, don't tell anyone, but I have one. I came across it after Percy found out about them, so I took it as a reminder that Luke was...evil. However, it became useful on the Hunt. Now though, my lady, Artemis, found out and wants me to get rid of it. If you want him, you can have it."

Jason was extremely interested. This was the perfect thing for her to say. He gave a quick, excited nod, and she dragged him to Artemis' cabin.

"Now stay outside, while I get him. My lady does not permit males to enter the cabin, and only her Hunters are allowed to stay there."

Jason waited by the door as Thalia rushed inside, and came out with an adorable cat. Jason smiled, then thanked Thalia before leaving. He stuffed the cat, or Pretend Small Bob, in his cabin, then left.

Everything was going according to plan.

Which meant, Jason would soon have his revenge on Percy Jackson, the coward child of the god of the sea.

 ** _Annabeth's POV_**

Annabeth was very unsure about Jason's loyalties, for good reasons. The idiot forgot to delete the call from her call log on the phone, and she noticed the unfamiliar number. It seemed to be one of the gods' mortal phone number. Annabeth could have spent about a day and found out exactly who it was, but that wasn't nearly as important as finding out the plan.

Annabeth grabbed her Yankees cap, and shoved it on her head. She felt herself flicker into invisibility. After the war, her mother did not have conflicting personalities,at least no more than usual, and the hat's powers worked again . She found Jason by the archery range with Thalia, and she quietly approached them. However, Annabeth accidentally tripped over a stupid stick, and managed to catch herself before falling. She glanced to make sure no one notices; at first sight, everyone seemed unsuspectful, but Annabeth had learned to read people. Jason's shoulders were tense, and his hand reached into his right pocket, presumably for his coin that ckukd become a sword.

However, Thalia began to speak again, and Annabeth perked up. "Look Jason, don't tell anyone, but I have one. I came across it after Percy found out about them, so I took it as a reminder that Luke was...evil. However, it became useful on the hunt. Now though, my lady, Artemis, found out and wants me to get rid of it. If you want him, you can have it."

Annabeth was extremely confused as to what they were talking about, but she followed them as they entered the Artemis cabin. Annabeth watched as Jason waited outside, and then gasped. Thalia was holding Small Bob. How had that happened?! Annabeth started to feel herself tear up before remembering that Small Bob has become a slightly less small version of himself in Tartarus. This must have been one of the others that Percy had seen.

Oh gods, Percy. This must have been Jason's plan; to make Percy freak out about Tartarus. Percy sure as hell wouldn't remember that Small Bob had changed, and would probably make Percy instantly break. Even though Percy didn't mention it, he knew it was harder for him. After Percy had almost died in Tartarus by the arai, he had lost a bit of himself. Percy had tried to drown Akhlys in her own poison, which Percy NEVER would have tried before. When you die in Tartarus...Annabeth had researched this after- what else would a bloody child of Athena do?-...and well, apparently your soul became darker and more monstrous. Percy lost a shrivel of his good will at his close call to Hades there, and now suffered those consequences constantly. Percy tended to break down more often, and only Annabeth could comfort him, along with occasionally Nico, when he wasn't busy with Will.

Jason was devious, but Annabeth knew something else. Thalia's fatal flaw had been pride, and almost all Zeus' kids had that. Hercules was proof enough; according to Piper, he was the most egotistical jerk ever and he always let his pride get the best of him. Anyways, Jason surely had a problem

with his pridefulness too as he had exploded on Percy like that. Jason wouldn't settle for the easy way out; he would have tried to do something incredible. Of course, he had also contacted a god for his plan, so Jason's extreme plan and pridefulness in everything would be his downfall.

And with Annabeth here, she knew that his downfall would be soon. She smirked evilly, before disappearing into her cabin.

 **Chapter 4 is finished now! I'm thinking it will be around seven chapters, but if you guys have any suggestions or things you want in the story, it could definitely end up longer. Feel free to leave reviews and favorite and follow please!**

 **Also, once again, I would like to thank allen r for his/her support and review on my story. His advice hopefully made the story more realistic, and if it did not, the blame is entirely on me for being a crappy writer. XD**

 **From now on, I will respond to all reviews at the bottom authors note, because it would be wrong to just fill it up the review area with my comments to you, especially if the reviewer doesn't even read my comment. Anyways...**

 **So...on to my next chapter, and hopefully you enjoyed this one. I will be updating 'Switched' next.**

 **~FandomQueen713**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Little time, no see? Sorry, I understand how stupid that joke was, but I have like no normal sense of humor. XD**

 **This chapter will be Jason and Ares' plan of action. So it will be Ares, Jason, Annabeth, and Percy's POV. This chapter should be significantly longer than the other chapters, but...anyways.**

 **I hope you enjoy, and onto the story...**

 ** _Ares' POV_**

Ares captured Tyson by...now this is going to sound stupid, but it's true...luring him in with peanut butter. Ares tried to fight him, and knock him unconscious, but all Tyson said was peanut butter and ducked out of the way. So, Ares lured him here with peanut butter.

You may be wondering where "here" is. Jason didn't actually want to make it somewhere far enough where it would be a hard long quest, so instead had Ares hide him by the cabin in Montauk, the beach Percy and Sally came to every summer. Tyson resisted after realizing he was being kidnapped, but Ares managed to chain him and cause him to not move.

Now all Ares had to do was contact Jason, and have the search begin. Ares, using his godly powers, managed to teleport into Jason's cabin in a flurry of red smoke. He appeared in the Zeus cabin, and took out a mortal coin- a penny, what he wasn't going to give Jason something good-from his motorcycle jacket, placing it on Jason's bunk. It was unnoticeable, yet would be noticed by Jason, who had chosen this for the symbol. He heard a small pur, and looked down to see a cat? This must be the reminder of Tartarus, though why it's a cat, Ares didn't know. He scooped it up and tucked it inside his leather biker's jacket.

Ares flashed back to Montauk and grinned. The plan for revenge was soon to come, and Ares could finally slaughter-he meant beat...- Percy Jackson.

 ** _Jason's POV_**

As much as Jason hated Percy at that manner, he couldn't help but stare in awe at his form. They were both in the arena, teaching a hand fighting class for some of the younger campers, and Percy was demonstrating how to punch the dummy.

He then did a series of flawless hits and kicks, that all looked like a blur to Jason, before stopping and glancing at the destroyed dummy. Percy was good-there was no denying, but he was also an idiot, so Jason could beat him. Once Percy paired everyone up, Jason smiled and gave a glance at Percy, then gave a questioning look.

Percy smiled but then hesitated."This won't get out of hand right?"

Jason shook his head, then took a fighting stance. Percy followed, and suddenly they were circling around each other, looking for the other's weak point.

Suddenly, Percy lunged forward, and stuck out with his fist, and Jason deflected it; however, this may not have been the smartest move, because Percy's punch was strong, and blocking it was nearly as painful as the blow would be. Jason tried to kick him, but Percy moved away, then twisted around and judo flipped Jason onto the ground.

Percy winked."Annie taught me that one." He then pulled Jason up, and they together looked at the campers, before a voice interrupted.

"Who taught you that, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said, walking in with her drakon bone dagger out. Percy smirked, and pulled out Riptide, before saying,"You, of course, Wise Girl. Who else could I possibly learn from, Annie?" Percy said mocking, with a gleam in his eyes.

The young campers had stopped sparring at the sight of Jason and Percy fighting, and now looked with interest at the couple.

Jason ushered them away from the center, as Percy uncapped Riptide, and the sword fight began.

 _Lunge, swipe, duck, stab, block, jump back..._ it seemed almost like a deadly dance, Jason thought as he watched. At some moments it was slow, but for the most part it was a blur, watching the two who knew each other so well fight. They seemed to only see each other, and Jason felt a pang of sadness as he watched them fight for minutes straight, neither ahead or behind.

Abruptly, Annabeth jumped back, then dropped her dagger, before blowing Percy a kiss. Percy looked confused, then he too dropped his sword, and he went to Annabeth, leaning down for a kiss.

 _Thud!_ Percy went, as Annabeth judo flipped him over her shoulder. She smiled, leaned over him and said,"That is how you do the move, Kelp Head. Learn properly." Percy smiled then flipped them, so he was on top, and he then kissed her. Most of the girl campers and a few guys gave an _Awww!_ sound, while Jason stood there and dismissed them.

Annabeth and Percy now stood up holding hands, and Annabeth was glaring at Jason. She leaned her head against Percy's shoulder, and his arm went around her waist. They looked so in love, that's Jason couldn't help but wish Piper was there.

Sure, Jason and Piper would never reach Percabeth relationship level-heck no one could, but Jason felt alone.

That's when it struck him. Jason was alone. Most people might have felt sad or regret their actions, but Jason only filled with anger. He was a Roman, and they always got their revenge, and he would get his vengeance on this boy who had everything.

Jason stalked towards his cabin, then saw the penny. Everything was ready. He exited again, but was still surprised to see a satyr yell out,"Percy, he's gone! Your brother is gone! " Percy ran out with Annabeth by his side, and they muttered with the satyr. It was now Jason's part in the plan. He stepped toward and yelled that he would help. And it was then decided: Jason, Percy, and Annabeth would find Tyson. And Jason would get his revenge.

 ** _Annabeth's POV_**

Annabeth knew all along that Jason wasn't done with Percy. She figured that the Fake Small Bob was a part of some other plan, but if he was involved with Tyson's disappearance...Annabeth well... she would have to kill him. Percy seemed so panicked, after all, his brother was missing, and Jason just yelled out he would help, with no emotions at all. Before long, Annabeth was going on a quest with the doofuses. It didn't matter that there was no prophecy from the oracle, Percy would just sneak out anyways, and Chiron knew it, so he sent them along.

This led to the three of them bringing a few things with them such as clothes, drachmas, and magical objects like Annabeth's hat. They left soon after because Percy definitely could not last much longer.

They headed towards the beach, for whatever reason. Percy closes his eyes, places two fingers in the water, and it began to shimmer. Within a minute, Percy stood up and said,"it's Montauk, they're at Montauk! Why the Hades would someone kidnap my brother, and then bring him to the place where my mom and dad met, where I went to almost every summer." He shook his head said to clear it, and then his eyes narrowed murderously. "Whoever did this is going to get destroyed." Annabeth hated the look in her boyfriend's eyes. It reminded her of the time against Akhlys, which was not fun. She rested a hand on his shoulder, and he seemed to relax, while Jason stood aside, awkwardly watching.

They left the camp's beach, passed through the magical borders, and were on their way to Montauk. Annabeth could see Jason's indifference to the situation, but she was a daughter of Athena. She knew that the best line of action, considering the target was Percy,would be to wait and watch it fail.

They decided to simply drive there, as Percy couldn't go by plane and there was no point going by boat, so Jason stole a car, and Percy drove. Annabeth sat shotgun, and she could actually see how his face seemed to get better and happier as they approached Montauk. Of course, it disappeared as soon as Percy remembered that Tyson was kidnapped, but it was still there. Jason made some feeble attempts at conversation, but Percy wasn't going to answer, and Annabeth kept saying things that sort of ended the conversation. For example...

"Hey, how is your time after the war, guys?"

"Well, I don't know. Considering that one of my friends, and Percy's brother, has been kidnapped, we still face the horrors of Tartarus, and I am now deathly afraid of spiders, I guess you could say just great."

Jason.sort of bit his lip and then looked out the window.

Percy stopped the car and then they all got out. ( **It never really mentions how Montauk except for the first book, is like, so I'm making it up by myself...sorry if it doesn't match how you imagined it.)** There was a lone cabin made of a an old uneven wood, and an insane view of the ocean, which looked like Percy's eyes.

Percy turned towards the cabin and slowly headed for it. Annabeth and Jason trailed after him, but Jason was WAY too happy. Annabeth would soon find out what it was. They creaked open the rickety door, and were greeted with the sight of Ares, who was laughing at Tyson being locked up in the cage.

Annabeth punched him right in the face.

 ** _Percy's POV_**

Percy's girlfriend just punched a war god in the face, and all he was thinking about Tyson being okay, not at all surprised. Great life... Anyways, Percy headed towards Tyson, but Ares blocked his way.

"Jackson, you won't be able to get him that easily."

Percy glared his eyes and scoffed,"I've defeated you before, and I'm not afraid to do it again. Nothing will stop me from freeing Tyson." Percy usually would never flaunt around his victories but it was different this time. He had to protect Tyson. Percy may have failed protecting Beckendorf, Silena, Zoe, Damasen, Bob and-

"Small Bob?!" Percy felt his voice croak. The cat like creature was prowling about and had just pounced into view.

He felt Annabeth's hand on his shoulder, and she said something he couldn't make out. Jason was watching with a satisfied smile.

Ares pulled out a sword."Not feeling too powerful now, are you?"

Percy felt himself shake with either rage or sadness, he didn't know."How did you get him? Did you get Bob too?! Please tell me they're ok."

Ares shrugged, pretending to act uninterested while actually looking confused. Annabeth stood in her toes and whispered in Percy's ears. "They've seen the sun and stars again. You made them proud, Percy." Percy could always trust his Wise Girl.

Percy felt his sadness disappear, and his grip on Riptide became steady. "Ares, I will fight you, and I am not afraid. If I win, swear on the River Styx to release Tyson, and no longer hold any hostility towards us." Ares seemed taken aback by this but he swore on the River Styx, and the fight began.

 ** _Annabeth's POV Again_**

Annabeth knew she should have told Percy that it wasn't actually Small Bob, although Percy probably figured it out. Small Bob would never leave Bob, kind of like how Percy would never leave his friends. Nevertheless, she wanted to give Percy a reason to fight and give him hope, and that is what happened.

Percy and Ares were both incredibly good warriors. Percy was stronger than he was at age twelve, and he remembered what Annabeth had told him five years ago. "Even strength has to bow down to wisdom sometimes." He did some very out of the ordinary moves, and neither was winning or losing, until Percy suddenly jumped back and threw his sword, like a dagger, at Ares. Ares was so shocked that he didn't deflect it, and as it hit Ares, Percy lunged and caught it, drawing ichor from the god. Ares now seemed furious, but he couldn't do anything but release Tyson.

Tyson stepped out and hugged Percy, before glaring at Ares."That's a bad god." Tyson said, his words as slow as ever. He then looked towards Jason, and paused."That guy doesn't look very nice either. He did mean things."Percy looked back at Jason and paused.

"Jason, you didn't have anything to do with this, did you?"

Annabeth answered for him."Percy, I'm pretty sure I can answer this. Jason was still angry at you, and planned this whole thing. He brought Ares in with hope that Ares would defeat you, and my guess is Jason also wanted to prove that he was better than you. However, he was unsure that he could do it so he brought in this Small Bob look alike with hope that it would cause you to weaken, but it didn't. Did I get everything, Jason?" Jason gulped, and slowly nodded.

Annabeth narrowed her stormy gray eyes, and began to walk towards Jason, dragging the war god behind her. Percy stood there in shock and looked betrayed, as Annabeth had Jason and Ares stand next to each other.

She threw a drachma into the air and yelled, "Lord Zeus, we have found Ares and your son, and saw what they did." Zeus suddenly flashed in and grabbed Ares, so he wouldn't flash away.

"My two sons plotting against a hero. How wonderful." Zeus sneered, before snapping his fingers, which caused an extremely strong lightning bolt to knock Ares unconscious. Zeus then turned to Jason.

"And now what should we do with you, Jason Grace? You have made me look like an awful father who has terrible children. We will have to...decide what will happen next."

Zeus cracked his knuckles and looked menacingly towards Jason.

Annabeth almost felt bad for him. Almost.

 **Sorry for not updating sooner, but I wanted to make this chapter really good; however, it is definitely not as good as most of my other chapters, but hopefully you like it all the same. I know that I shortened the quest and all, but I was having writer's block, so I just had Percy use his water power's to sense his brother.**

 **Also, I honestly have no idea what to do with Jason. Most of my ideas are a bit...violent or harsh because of my strong hatred towards him: most of them are like, Jason should go burn in Tartarus eternally,** **never exiting but instead suffer constantly, which may be a little harsh. I know the plan was kind of weak and stupid, but I'll blame that on Jason's stupidity rather than my lack of creativity.XD**

 **Now for the reviews:**

 **Praetor 2: I suppose Jason should have gotten a warmer welcome, but keep in mind that he saw Thalia more recently (in The Lost Hero) and they never really knew each other, while Annabeth and Percy have been really close with Thalia, and Thalia hasn't seen Percy in around 9 months, having no idea where he was for like eight or so of those months. Then again, that's just my opinion XD, and I completely understand where you're coming from. Also, I'm glad you like the story! Hopefully you still do, although I truthfully have no idea where I'm going with it. XD. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Guest: As you can see, I added another chapter XD. I hope you enjoyed it, as you wanted to see this chapter, even though this one is admittedly not my best. Also, please leave a name for me to call you in my response, because I want to acknowledge who sent it. Thanks!**

 **Please follow, favorite, review whatever! I would love an opinion on what should happen with Jason, (and I would really rather not end it in a way that's like "Jason apologized. The end." as I hate those kind of endings! I WANT JASON TO BE PUNISHED!!! XD Sorry I'm weird.**

 **Anyways, please leave a review on this chapter, this story, or what you want me to do with it. I expect a lot of criticism for my crappy writing, but remember _constructive criticism._**

 **Thanks!**

 **~FandomQueen713**


	6. Chapter 6: The Punishment

**Hey! It's FandomQueen713 here, again! So far, I've only got one suggestion for what to do, and I have changed it a little. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

 **This chapter will be Annabeth's POV, Jason's POV, and Percy's POV.**

 ** _Annabeth's POV_**

Annabeth's plan had worked. Percy, Jason, and Ares didn't know, but she had set up an Iris Message to Zeus so he could see everything, similar to what Percy did to Luke in the Sea of Monsters. Tyson had run off back to the Cyclopes forges, after giving a small hug to Percy. But besides the point...

Percy was standing in shock next to Annabeth, and she slipped his hand into his, hoping to pull him out of his frozen stage. No luck...

Zeus was now furious, probably because his son had made him seem like a laughingstock father. He was currently asking Jason excessive questions, which was amusing, because Zeus was probably more often the interogatee rather than the interrogator with all his cheating.

"When did all of this start? How? Why?"

Jason shrugged indifferently."Well, it started a few days ago, after I realized that Thalia liked Percy more than me, all my friends and my girlfriend follow him, and everyone thinks he's the greatest thing to exist since the beginning of time. They claim he's the best swordfighter in three centuries, if not more, when he clearly isn't. And he didn't deserve to be offered immortality. "

Annabeth couldn't hold back her rage."You have to be kidding?! Thalia likes Percy more just cause she spent more time with him, but now I wonder if maybe she likes Percy more because Percy isn't you. All your 'friends' follow Percy because you clearly don't care about any of them. And he is the best swordfighter in three centuries! Did you not just see Percy defeat Ares because if not, you may need to get new glasses." Annabeth ended her rant with a gasp, and Jason stood in silence.

Zeus straightened up."With all that said, let us present him to the Olympian Council." With a flash, they appeared on Olympus.

Percy and Annabeth kneeled before the gods and goddesses, but Jason stood without any move to show respect to the Olympians. _"Bad move,"_ Annabeth thought. If he wanted them to be on his side, a bit of respect to the Olympians would help.

Zeus sat down in his throne, and there seemed to be a conversation mentally between the gods. Finally, Athena, Annabeth's mom, stood up.

"Jason Grace, we have decided to make you immortal." Jason's face lit up with excitement and confusion.

Percy, out of his shocked trance whispered to Annabeth,"I thought he was being punished." Annabeth shrugged, her sharp gray eyes taking in every gods' expression. Hermes seemed amused at this, Zeus seemed a little sad, and Athena seemed pleased with the plan.

Annabeth's mother continued."Do you swear on the River Styx that you accept this...gift?" Jason eagerly swore it, and Athena's eyes glinted evilly.

Annabeth smirked. _"So this was the plan..."_

 ** _Jason's POV_**

Jason was enthralled. He was going to become a god! He could imagine the look of envy on everyone's face when he showed them he was immortal. The thought that this was a punishment never flashed through Jason's mind, and he excitedly grinned. Percy Jackson was an idiot for choosing to not be a god, and now, Jason could get the chance that Jason deserved.

Dionysus' gruff lazy voice began to be heard. "Ah, John Green, first let me grant you the immortality." In the back of his mind, Jason saw Annabeth's smirk, but he didn't notice anything, as he felt himself become stronger and more powerful.

He saw Aphrodite's multicolored eyes that were just like Piper's. In a sickly sweet voice she spoke graciously. "And now, let me change your looks to one of an...immortals." Jason was a little confused by this-why did it matter how he looked?- but Aphrodite's captivating charm made him just stare at her as he felt himself change. He heard Annabeth's and Percy's gasp, and he smiled. They were in awe of his good looks now.

Zeus suddenly lashed forward and tied Jason to a pillar. He then spoke."Jason Grace, you have complained about Percy being offered immortality and refusing because he was stupid? Well now you accepted, and you will soon realize your stupidity. You complain about Percy being looked at in awe for his fighting skills? Well now, you will be looked at in awe and fear during fights when your opponents find out who you are. You complain about your sister and your friends following Percy? Well, now they will follow you." Zeus lifted his hand, clapped, and a thunderous sound was heard. Jason was still confused, and Athena explained after holding up a mirror.

Jason looked grotesque, contrary to his normal beautiful looks **(Yeah, right Jason.)** He was green, and his face was like a gargoyle's, his body like a lion's, and he had a tail like an alligator's, which he suspected shot lightning bolts. And he even had ugly crooked wings! All in all, it was a pretty ugly, catastrophic, and cliche monster that this author had created.

Athena spoke, carefully being a bit away from Jason. "You will be looked at in awe during fights when your demigod friends realize it is you they've killed and have fought. Your friends and sister will follow you now: but only to attack. You are immortally a monster. Now, you will go after those who are greedy and selfish, and see if they are good enough to bear you now that you are powerful. You will go after the disloyal lying traitors. Basically, you will fight those who are like you and your bad qualities." Jason felt himself tense up in rage. He was a monster now?! What! That was so unfair!!

But as he thought back in retrospect, he realized that he was going to be given a punishment. This was his punishment. Jason swiveled his head to look at Percy and Annabeth, and they looked disgusted by him. Annabeth also seemed to pity him, while Percy looked...regretful?

What was happening?

 ** _Percy's POV_**

Percy was confused, unsurprisingly. He watched his friend get turned into a monster. While Percy realized that Jason deserved to be punished, he also felt bad. Jason was being punished for being jealous of him.

Percy stepped forward, releasing Annabeth's hand."Stop." His voice seemed to echo, as Athena turned her head to him and the other Olympians watched, astounded.

"Be careful, little hero. You must tread carefully if you plan to help." Hestia's timid voice filled Percy's mind, as she mentally spoke.

Percy cleared his throat. "Lady Athena, can I please have a moment to communicate with Jason before we continue?" Athena looked at Percy with hatred, respect, and confusion as she nodded and headed back to her throne.

Annabeth lunged for Percy's arm and gripped it, whispering, "Percy, what are you doing?"

He answered before brushing off her hand. "Wise Girl, loyalty is my fatal flaw, and I can't stay back without doing this."

Annabeth seeemed incredibly sad as she let him go, and Percy hated that he caused that feeling. "Don't worry Wise Girl. We're always together." With that, Percy headed towards Jason.

"Why did you do this? You claim it's jealousy, but I've been with Annabeth long enough to learn things. And I don't believe you are truly jealous."

Jason sneered."Why does it matter to you, Perseus? Why don't you just leave me to live as this monster?"

Percy paused, before speaking. "Because as much as I wish you were a monster that I should despise, you aren't fully. You were my friend before. Were you faking that too?"

This time, Jason paused."No...but..." Jason cut himself off with a growl, and suddenly he seemed to lose the ability to speak, he broke away from the chains, and as if he lost all emotions, dashed out of Olympus. Jason bared his teeth, flicked his tail, shooting sparks everywhere, and flew away to wreak havoc.

To wreak havoc on the camp for their support of Percy, which caused Jason's jealousy. Which caused him to be like this.

And Percy couldn't let that happen. He rose and uncapped Riptide. The gods watched in interest, as Percy turned towards Annabeth.

"We have to stop him. Wise Girl, we together?"

Annabeth let out a small smile. "Always."

 **I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this. First of all, I apologize for my completely random writing. Also, I love reviews and suggestions!!**

 **For my response to the reviews:**

 ** _allen r_ : Thanks! I really appreciated your suggestion, and I tweaked it a little, but hopefully you still liked it. I felt like Athena would use irony in her plan so...yeah. Also, I appreciate your support for this story! Honestly, I don't believe you when you said I'm not a crappy writer, but I can't thank you enough for your constant support! Once again, thanks!!!**

 ** _Guest_ : Thanks, I think? Lol, XD. I hope you liked this chapter too, although I understand if it wasn't that great XD. Also, please leave a name if you or any other guests comment because I want to acknowledge you! Thanks for reviewing!**

 ** _And that's it for the reviews! Once again, thanks for your support allen r, and everyone, please favorite follow, review whatever! If makes every author's day to hear someone's input!_**

 **Also, I am fine with criticism, as I always expect it, but please be constructive! Thanks! I hope you enjoyed that, and now on to the next chapter!!!**

 **~FandomQueen713**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! It's FandomQueen713, as always. XD I'd like to thank all of you for supporting this story, and I just wanted to add that reviewing always makes any author's day, hint hint. XD**

 **This chapter is Annabeth's POV, and-surprise!- Thalia's POV. I hope I wrote her well enough, but as Thalia never gets a perspective, I'm not able to compare and see how I did. I'd love to know how you think I did (and how badly I failed XD). Anyways, I'm digressing. On to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Trust me when I say I own nothing. I'm too lazy to come up with a halfway interesting disclaimer, so whatever.**

 ** _Annabeth's POV_**

As far back as Annabeth could remember, Percy was insanely loyal to his friends and family. She had no idea why it surprised her so much that he tried to talk to Jason. Yet it did.

Annabeth called Percy a Seaweed Brain because he was oblivious, which made perfect sense now. Had Percy forgotten that Jason had Tyson get kidnapped and tried to make Percy have a Tartarus breakdown?

But when Percy held out his hand in that cheesy cliche way, asking if they were together in stopping Jason, she didn't hesitate to say always. Just like he didn't hesitate to reject immortality in order to help other demigods.

Percy and Annabeth stood holding hands, as the gods transported them to Camp Half Blood. While they weren't supposed to help half-bloods, now was certainly a time that that rule could be temporarily forgotten.

And it was a good thing it was.

Percy and Annabeth landed by Thalia's pine, and saw Jason swooping around and attacking random campers, baring his teeth and flicking his tail, sending shocks everywhere.

His gargoyle face was scary enough, but along with his other characteristics, he was a terrifying creature.

Percy called out. "Jason, stop terrorizing the campers!"

The campers looked around on confusion, unsure where Jason was, then gaped when they realized Percy was looking at Jason.

Jason growled. "Jackson, it's your fault I'm like this, and since I can't attack you, why not hurt your friends? That'll hurt you enough."

Percy swallowed, and Annabeth felt his grip on her hand loosen as he inched his way towards Riptide. "Look, you will attack greedy and selfish demigods, the traitors, not good half bloods. That was what your curse was."

Jason grinned. "Yes, but I left before they could finish that. While Annabeth's mother blabbed on about fairness and curses, she forgot to actually do something about it." Camp Half Blood stood in awe, as Jason rambled on, completely different from the Jason they had known.

Annabeth stepped forward, using her piercing grey eyes to glare furiously at Jason, who even though was a monster, faltered back at her gaze. "Look, Sparky. You act as though you outsmarted the gods, but guess what? I'm sure the real Jason , not this jealous creature, but the real Jason would be more hurt about attacking his friends than people who deserved it. He would have been ashamed to think that one day, he would attempt to kill Piper, Leo, and your other friends." Jason's grotesque face twisted into an almost sad look, and Annabeth continued, still walking forward until she was almost right beside him. He made no move to attack her.

"Jason, not very far before, you planned on going between the camps so every god and goddess was represented." Annabeth paused for a breath and shakingly drew her dragon blade. Her plan was to kill Jason while distracting him with her words, though Annabeth never anticipated how painful it would be to actually stan Jason.

But she didn't have to. A silver Hunter's arrow pierced Jason's neck.

Annabeth turned her head, and was met with the tear-filled electric blue eyes that were the same as Jason's, and her bow was still out.

Thalia.

 ** _Thalia's POV_**

As Annabeth talked, Thalia felt herself wonder. Her baby brother, Jason, would have never wanted to be like this. She felt like this person was some kind of impostor. But deep inside, Thalia knew he wasn't. As much as she hated to admit it, Thalia loved her fellow demigods, Percy and Annabeth in particular, and she knew the only way to keep them safe was to stop Jason.

Annie knew it too. She lifted her knife, one that was so different then the dagger Luke had given her-just like Annabeth was such a different girl.

On impulse, Thalia raised her bow, and shot the arrow at Jason. Annabeth flicked her head to her side, her blonde curls thrashing wildly, and her stormy gray eyes met Thalia's own.

Thalia had just killed her brother. Her brother that she had cared for when he was two, and sobbed about many nights after she thought he was dead. But now, he _was_ dead. And it was Thalia's fault, instead of their mother's.

Thalia felt her eyes well with tears, and suddenly, Percy was hugging Thalia. She buried her head into her cousin's shoulder, and wept. Annabeth soon joined them snuggling into Thalia's side.

You could hear a few of the campers joining in: Piper's loud sobs, as she hugged Leo, who was sniffling quietly, Clarisse furiously brushing away the little tears that fell from her eyes, while Chris comforted her. The remaining campers spoke the words for a hero'd death with closed eyes. Strange, considering Jason died a monster.

Suddenly, Thalia heard a loud gasp as hundreds of campers struggled for breath together. Thalia extricated herself from Percy and Annabeth, and froze.

Because in front of her was Jason, along with quite a few more monsters. He evilly smirked.

"Thought you could get away from me that easily?"

And then, Jason lunged forward.

 **Dun dun dun! What will happen next? I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, it was fun to write, although I'm sure the quality of the writing has been decreasing. Please follow, favorite, and review! I think this story should be finished within a couple chapters DX...**

 **Now for the reviews:**

allen r: **Aw, thanks for your continued support on this! And lol, I do need to come up with a name, any suggestions?! Also, I'm sure I'll take you on that offer for help with battle ideas XD. Anyways, thanks for your constant reviews, and I hope to keep hearing...well, reading from you XD**

Hellhound22: **Aw, thanks! I'm glad you love it, and hopefully you still do? Anyways, I appreciate your review, as always!**

 **Okay, I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this story, so I'd love for suggestions from you guys. Also, please let me know how you think I did with Thalia's POV. Seriously, every review makes an author's day, so please do!**

 **Love you all, and I hope you like this story! Even if you don't, please review, as criticism is great, as long as it's contructive.**

 **~FandomQueen713**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! It's FandomQueen713, and I have no idea why I constantly introduce myself, but deal with it XD. Sorry for the wait... I was writing some other stories, but anyways...**

 **Enjoy! This will be Annabeth's and Percy's POV.**

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all the characters, and as Rick Riordan is not a teenage girl, I do not own anything. XD**

 ** _Annabeth's POV_**

Annabeth was getting tired of having to deal with Jason. She had no idea how he was back so soon, the author who had written this clearly needed to think things through better.

Thalia stared in awe as Jason lunged forward. She sidestepped, and Jason growled.

"Come on, _sister._ You tried to kill me once, why don't you try again?" Thalia still had tears in her eyes as she furiously shook her head.

The rest of Camp Half Blood was fighting with Jason's two monster friends, and barely seemed to hold themselves against them. Percy had his sword out, prepared to protect Thalia and Annabeth.

Jason sneered, prowling around. "What? Afraid? You certainly didn't before now, why is it that you only think of me as powerful when I'm dangerous."

Thalia found her words. "Shut up, Jason. You're not my brother, and I'm

Not afraid. I'm just worried about you."

That stopped Jason in his tracks. Annabeth prepared to throw her dagger at Jason in case he lashed out.

Percy spoke, still holding Riptide. "Jason, we can help you. Just let us take you to the gods and have them fix you." Annabeth stared at Percy. Was he attempting to lure Jason there, which was smart but unlike loyal Percy, or was he serious- thinking that Jason could be fixed? Either way, Jason looked at Percy uneasily.

"Jackson, I don't care. But could you and Annabeth leave, I need to talk with Thals here." Thalia looked fiercely at Jason, and Annabeth knew her friend could keep care of herself. Annabeth gestured Percy away, and together they fought one of the monsters.

Slash...Parry...Lunge...Duck, it was like a dance. Annabeth and Percy were able to guess their partner's move, so they were able to slowly destroy one of them. The rest of he campers had destroyed the other one, and were watching Jason in fear and awe.

Annabeth was watching Thalia carefully. Thalia was powerful and awesome, but she also had a tendency to let her emotions take control.

Percy suddenly called out, his voice echoing. "Jason, we can help you. Just let us get you to Olympus." Annabeth tore her gaze from Thalia, and examined Percy. He was serious...he actually thought Percy deserved better... Jason seemed to realize Percy was being honest, but he refused to come closer.

"Trust me when I say you will be taken care of, Jackson. Mark my words, by next year, you and this traitorous camp will be taken down."

Annabeth saw Piper's kaleidoscope eyes become full of sadness and betrayal, and Leo's expression become hurt. Percy was just staring blankly at Jason, as if he no longer recognized his old friend. Which made sense, as Jason was an actual monster now...

Jason suddenly took off towards the woods. As much as Annabeth wanted to chase after him and kill him, she let Jason go.

She had to plan what to do next.

 ** _Percy's POV_**

Jason took off into the woods, and Wise Girl's ryes became analytic. "We have to find out what his plans are." Annabeth announced, turning towards the campers. For once, the Greeks were silent and still.

Percy felt a sadness inside him. Jason was now an enemy of the camp. What had Percy done?

Percy should never have fought Jason, maybe he should have let himself lose, and none of this would've happened. Annabeth had the rest of the camp depart, and she gazed at Percy. "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, snuggling against his chest.

"I know, but I just feel like Jason deserves better. Even the jealous Jason never would've hurt Thalia or Piper. I just feel like he's missing part of his soul or something." Annabeth seemed astounded by Percy's thoughts and the correctness of them.

It was true. As awful as jealous Jason, he would have never hurt Thals or Pipes. Annabeth turned towards Percy, her grey eyes meeting his own sea green ones. "What is your plan?"

"I don't have any." It wasn't quite a lie, but it wasn't true. Percy had an idea, but it could horribly fail. Of course, all of his plans could. He kissed Annabeth quickly, and then waved her off to Cabin 6.

As soon as Percy was sure he was alone, he Iris Messaged Poseidon and Ares.

 **Wow, my chapters are getting shorter. Sorry about that. I assure you my next one will be longer.**

 **Please review, follow, favorite, whatever. Every review makes my day!**

 **For the reviews:**

allen r: **Lol, I still can't come up with a name for Jason the Beast...I used your idea and tweaked it, I hope it was still good. I just think Percy would try to do something to help. Please keep your ideas coming! I skkk probably make the next chapter my last one, until the next story if I have one. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! And I'm glad you thought I did well with Thalia!**

OceanSeaBlueEyes: **I agree, Jason deserves far worse, and if you have any suggestions, I can definitely make them happen. Hera sucks...but you know, what can we do? I might make something happen to Jason next chapter *insert evil author laugh here* but I hoped you enjoyed it!**

killjason: **Lol! I love your name! XD Also, I'm glad you liked it, and hopefully you like this chapter too? Thanks for your review!**

 **That's all of them! I really love your input, so please let me know any suggestions. Thanks, and remember that criticism is great, as long as it is constructive...**

 **~FandomQueen713**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back with the next chapter! And though you probably don't care, it's FandomQueen713! XD**

 **Sorry that I took much longer to write this chapter than the others, but I had started on it, and then I saw a review from OceanBlueSeaEyes, that made me HAVE to change the idea!**

 **I hope you like it! This will be Annabeth, Percy, Athena's, Jason's and Thalia's POV..**

 **Disclaimer: I own no characters other than... never mind, I own nothing. Nada. Zilch. Zero. All characters are owned by the god of writing, Rick Riordan XD**

 ** _Annabeth's POV_**

Annabeth was many things: quicktempered, insulting, sarcastic, just to name a few. But she was certainly not stupid.

She knew that her kelp headed boyfriend was planning something. But Annabeth Chase also knew that whatever Percy did, it was also for the good of the world, and as much as she hated that he was so good, she knew she shouldn't interfere.

Instead, Annabeth brought her thoughts to Jason. Something was definitely up. While she could understand Jason getting jealous- after all, pride tended to be children of Zeus' fatal flaw as Annabeth learned from Thalia.

No, the thing that was unusual was how Jason handled his jealousy. When they were on the Argo II, Annabeth had assumed Jason planned things out and took his time, not do things so impulsively, which was more of a Percy thing. But then again, Jason did form a plan, just a poorly constructed one.

Annabeth sighed, and rolled over on her bed. Her grey eyes met Malcolm, her half brother and vice counselor of the Athena cabin.

"Evaluating life?" Malcolm whispered, smirking.

"Of course, I'm a child of Athena. It's what we do," Annabeth said knowingly.

Malcolm sighed, and was about to roll over when he stopped and grinned at her. "Well, I know of at least one daughter of Athena who is dating a certain Percy Jackson that.." Annabeth reached out and punched his arm.

Malcolm had walked in on one of the famous Percabeth make out scenes, which wasn't to bad, except Annabeth was very embarrassed by her affection.

"Shut up, or I'll tell Reyna that you have a crush on her." Malcolm shut up.

Annabeth went back to 'evaluating life' as her brother put it. Annabeth knew Jason wasn't all about just causing wars and being so prettily jealous and easily irritated everywhere though like he did at Camp Half Blood.

Annabeth shot straight up in her bed. She knew one person who was.

Ares, god of war.

 ** _Percy's POV_**

-so that's my proposition," Percy finished.

Poseidon rubbed his finger against his chin, thoughtfully, which wasn't a very common face for him. "You know, son, you might be right... and the fact that Ares did not answer your IM supports this? Of course, he may also not want to give his whereabouts, as he escaped from Zeus' reach... Should I get that bi- I mean goddess, Athena , to test the reasoning?"

Percy shrugged. "I just want it to be more fair."

Suddenly, Percy straightened. He felt pressure on the small of his back. He suddenly relaxed, it must have been Annabeth. It wasn't like he ever thought he could trick her, but it was unexpected that Annabeth came out here to find out.

Percy continued. "I think he deserves a second chance. Especially considering that Ares is trying to pin all the blame on Jason."

Poseidon thoughtfully nodded through the mist, and then looked at Percy.

"I will do my best...son."

He swiped his large hand through the Iris Message and it ended.

Percy turned around, and tried to find Annabeth's invisibility hat. He finally did, and yanked it off. Her blonde hair tumbled down frizzy, and she glared at Percy, but Percy had never seen her more beautiful.

He leaned in to kiss his Wise Girl.

And was rewarded with a slap. Well, that was Annabeth. "Perseus Jackson, you are many things, but a liar? That was unexpected." She then dragged Percy up, tanking on his arm, and pulled him towards the dining hall. It was empty, as it was far past curfew, and Annabeth kissed his cheek, before sitting down.

"So, tell me your plan, Seaweed Brain. Let me find the flaws." Percy scowled, though internally smirked. He had known she would help.

"I figured that Jason was probably being controlled by Ares, kind of like how Kronos controlled Ares when the lightning bolt got stolen. So, I told my dad that we should find Ares, have Zeus punish him, and then we find Jason." Percy took a deep breath. This was the part where Annabeth could potentially hate. "I think we should give him another chance." Annabeth started to speak, but he shushed her. "I said that Jason should lose his memories, and go back to being a demigod."

Annabeth, surprisingly, gave a curious nod."Well, he will eventually find out what happened, unless you plan on erasing all of Camp Half Blood's memories of his betrayal. But him finding out could be a good thing, because we can see how he reacts and if the true Jason would do this..." Percy released a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Annabeth approved. His plan was golden.

Now they had to hope the gods were prepared to help.

Percy kissed Annabeth's cheek sweetly, before resting his head against hers. The one thing that didn't add up was that Ares didn't seem to be one to control another. No, most gods and goddesses avoided controlling demigods.

All but...

"Hera!" Percy cried,during his head and inevitable banging it against Annabeth's she gave a short and sharp cry, before looking at him strangely.

"Annabeth, what if the reason Jason was like this wasn't because of Ares, but Hera?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No, she swore to Zeus not to control the demigods and such. Remember?"

Percy paused. "Well, we saw how Heracles turned out... what if the reason Jason was like this is because time caused him to be a brat, as he is a champion of Hera."

Annabeth seemed astonished by Percy's idea, and then started speaking slowly. "Actually.. that would make sense. Perhaps all of Hera's champions become like this, eventually. Possibly a curse..maybe because.. Zeus broke his swear on the River Styx of staying loyal to Hera, and the punishment is that all of his children that Hera accepts turn out...badly! Oh my gods, Percy you're a genius!"

Percy smirked at that. Who would've thought a child of Athena would consider him a genius?

Annabeth finished quickly, full of enthusiasm. "We have to talk to my mom, Seaweed Brain. Come on."

 ** _Athena's POV_**

Athena had just had yet another argument with old Barnacle Beard when he got an IM from his son. She left to plot out how to deal with...certain situations, and that was the last she had thought of Poseidon and his son.

Until Percy Jackson and Athena's prize child, Annabeth, were standing in front of her Olympus. Both gave hurried bows, before Annabeth quickly spoke. She explained what had happened with Jason, and then explained their theory.

It was quite marvelous to think that a son of such an idiotic god could be so intelligent as to come up with this theory, Athena thought, looking at Percy as Annabeth finished.

"My child, you may be right. I shall find Jason and... we will figure something out. We as in the Olympians.."

"But Lady Athena.. please, we would like to help-" Percy began to say, but got cut off by Athena glaring.

"Son of Poseidon, I respect that you managed to think this, and I have accepted your...relationship with my daughter. But do not push it."

Perseus gave a nod, and a desperate look towards Annabeth, but Annabeth was looking at her mom.

"Mother, when you get Jason and do this all... I would like Thalia to be the one to explain."

Athena looked at her daughter strangely.

 _"What an odd request. To have the sister to deal with what happens, and should Jason react poorly, Thalia will be the one to suffer."_

Nevertheless, Athena accepted. She could not deny that the idea was good, and now came the actual action part. Athena was going to find Jason

 **Line break! I have no idea how to do these especially cause I'm using my phone to type!**

It took some time, but Athena found out where Jason had run off to. Bunker 9 in the woods.

It was quite obvious, but sometimes the best hiding places are the most obvious, Athena thought matter of factly.

Athena flashed herself there, and quietly crept towards Jason.

Jason was looking in a mirror, staring at his face sadly.

Athena hurriedly snapped her fingers, and Jason fell to the ground, unconscious.

Ah, the pleasures of being a goddess.

Jason was dragged to a cell in Olympus (yes, of course they had cells! Athena's daughter rebuilt the place, and she added something for every situation!). After transforming him back into a demigod, rather than the monster he was before, Jason seemed almost normal. Then, Athena took a vial full of water from the River Lethe and trickled the tiniest bit onto Jason. Being the goddess of wisdom, Athena had been able to make him keep memories of his name and general intelligence, as well as fighting abilities, as well as the names of friends, but not the memories.

Then, chaining Jason to a wall, Athena left him there, expecting for him to wake up in around an hour or two, and headed towards the throne area, where the other Olympians tended to lounge.

Apparently, Ares had been found, and was currently being questioned by the other gods, and glared at. Even Aphrodite, the shallow goddess she is, looked at Ares in disgust.

Athena cleared her threat. "I believe, and this is a theory from Perseus and Annabeth, that Ares is not the culprit. All the blame can be placed on two people: Zeus, my father, and Hera."

And then, Athena started telling the story.

 ** _Thalia's POV_**

Thalia was with the rest of the Hunters when Annabeth approached her.

"Thals, I have a request for you."

Annabeth then proceeded to tell Thalia the whole theory, and Thalia stood dumbfounded. She waved the remaining Hunters off, and looked at Annabeth. "You are saving Jason?"

Annabeth nodded. "Thalia, we want you to explain everything."

Thalia gaped. "You want me to tell my baby brother about his life and tell him what he had done and see his reaction?"

Annabeth gave a slow nod, and Thalia started to glare. Of course Kelp Head would only want her to bring bad news. Suddenly, she burst into a smile. "I might get my brother back? My real brother?"

Annabeth gave a nod, and Thalia felt tears start to sting her eyes. No, she couldn't cry! Thalia was a hunter of Artemis, not a child of Aphrodite. Thalia never cried!

Yeah, there was no denying that she was crying now. Tears ran down her face silently, and Annabeth wrapped Thalia in a hug.

"You're going to get your brother back Thalia. I can feel it."

Tears ran down quicker, but Thalia had no idea if they were happy or sad tears. All she knew was that she had to do this for Jason.

No, not just for Jason.

For her too.

And so, that was how Thalia found herself being ushered towards Jason's cell by Athena. Percy and Annabeth were nearby, and Percy gave Thalia a smile and a thumbs up.

Thalia freaked open the door, and found Jason standing up, looking at his hand chained. He looked...like himself.

So innocent and kind, strong and independent. Thalia resisted the urge to hug him.

Instead, Jason turned towards her, hearing her footsteps, and looked at her curiously.

"You are...Thalia?" Jason said, unsure. Thalia felt her heart internally shatter, but she nodded.

"I'm your big sister, and so have a story to tell. Jason, remember we love you."

Thalia began to explain, and Jason watched interested, as Thalia spoke about staplers, ships, bricks, quests, and his friends.

"And then, I was visiting Camp Half Blood, about a week ago, and Jason, you changed." Thalia swallowed. Here was the make or break part. She spoke about Percy Jackson, and was met with wide eyes.

Wide, blue eyes.

 ** _Jason's POV_**

Jason felt like he was missing something when he woke up in the cell. And when the punk girl with short black hair and bright blue eyes started to explain things, he remembered. He was missing his memories.

He carefully listened as Thalia brought up his 'downfall.'

At the end, Jason was still. He had done that? But Percy was his friend?

"Thalia, why'd I do that? I don't think I liked betraying my friends..." Thalia broke into a wide smile and squeezed him tightly in a hug.

"Jason! You're back!"

"I was gone?!"

To that, he received a smack on the head, but for whatever reason, Jason decided it was a loving smack.

He released Thalia abruptly, and asked to go see his other friends. Thalia nodded uncertainly, but before she could say anything, they heard a roar outside.

"Hera! I better not have heard what I thought?...YOU CURSED MY CHILDREN WITH OTHER WOMEN??? What in Tartarus? Are you kidding me? HERA!!!!!!"

 ***insert grin here* I don't know why I wrote that.**

 **Okay, I will probably have like 1-2 chapters left on the epilogue, but PLEASE read them, it will be punishments mostly. And don't worry, I'm not done with Jason yet... XD, or Hera, as you can tell from that ending. I would like to especially thank OceanBlueSeaEyes' review, as before, my chapter would have been complete trash, but his/her idea was very useful!**

 **Please review, I would love to hear from you!**

 **For the reviews I did get:**

killjason: **For whatever reason, Jason didn't fail at yet another thing... :( . But don't worry, I will definitely write other stories, and Jason will probably fail somewhere in them as well! Seriously, I loved your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Also, I can't explain enough how much I love your name XD**

OceanBlueSeaEyes: **OH MY GODS, THANK YOU FOR THE IDEA! I loved it! Sadly, I had to tweak it a bit because I already started writing about half of it, when I saw your review. But honestly, I LOVED your suggestion! I really appreciate your reviews, and I loved the depth in this one. The idea was so good, and I'm definitely adding the rest of your idea into the next chapter as much as possible. If you have any ideas for Hera's punishment, I would love to hear it, as well as other ideas for what the epilogue should be, how Jason should be greeted, what should happen with Ares, etc. Seriously, THANK YOU for your review and the suggestion. I'm literally caps locking in random places because of how much I loved it!i hope you liked the chapter and how I tried to incorporate your idea in, (though I should have done ALL of it, it was so good!) *gives an invisible hug* PLEASE review again!**

allen r: **Trust me, I probably will PM you for battle and stuff on other stories, so expect that! If you have just a train of thought on a story idea, I would also love to continue on to it for a story or something, idk, but ya! Thank you for constantly reviewing, it makes my day! I hope you enjoyed that!**

 **That's all of the reviews! Thanks for the support from all of you! I hope you enjoyed that chapter, sadly, this story will end soon :(. I made this chapter longer, so I hope you liked that as well.**

 **Please review, favorite, follow, and/or check out my other stories! #ShamelessSelfPromo**

 **XD**

 **~FandomQueen713**


	10. Chapter 10

**The final countdo- I mean, chapter!**

 **It's FandomQueen713 with my possibly last chapter of this story *sniffle*. This is in Annabeth's and Jason's POV, and I know the ending of the last chapter was a bit disappointing for some of us (JASON DESERVED PUNISHMENT!) but I decided to end it somewhat happily and place all blame on the gods, kind of like the opposite of what usually happens.**

(Lol, I wrote this before I wrote the chapter and well...you'll see XD)

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters, and I have a feeling that I never will so...yeah**

 ** _Annabeth's POV_**

After that short Jason blowout, everything was different. Hera- that cow goddess, had apparently cursed all of his children. Later on, she attempted to stop the curse, yet the fates cruel as they were, tweaked the curse, only making those who Hera liked go crazy. It was a little far fetched, but Zeus believed Jera's story. Of course, Hera was still cast down as a mortal and was forced to become the stable cleaner at Camp Half Blood indefinitely. Zeus had supposedly pitied her for doing something so low, though it wasn't surprising. Hera tended to do stupid things.

Jason, however, was still not trusted by many. Piper had run straight to him when he said he was back to normal, but the others had watched apprehensively. The camp had decided that the best way to trust him was to have him do all the chores for the rest of the summer, which was A LOT. Of course, after Jason reluctantly agreed, Leo had run up to him, bowed down, and thanked him for being such a "great passenger on his ship, and as captain, Leo thanked him." Leo had then received two smacks- one by Piper, and one by Jason.

Also, Ares was found hiding in a jar and was forced into helping Hades out in the Underworld. He was taking care of tge cleaning up, as the Underworld no longer had Bob. Supposedly, Ares wanted to cause a war and used Jason, who had already gone a bit crazy and extremely jealous because of the curse. Either way, Zeus had punished both Hera and Ares, escaping punishment for ignoring his child so long, pinning the blame on those two.

Annabeth didn't completely understand why there were so many loopholes in this explanation, but it was probably because of this author's poor planning skills.

Annabeth was currently curled up next to Percy, his strong arm wrapped around her waist. She buried her head into his shoulder and then began whispering into his ear. "Perce, I don't understand how you were able to trust Jason so easily after everything that's happened."

"I just didn't think the real Jason would do something like that. Sure, he is arrogant, irritating, sometimes, but he wouldn't betray someone like that. Especially with such a bad plan- I'm the only one who can have bad plans, he should know that!" Percy jokingly finished.

Annabeth tried to hide her snort, but failed, and soon enough, the two were laughing their heads off, lying on the ground. They didn't know exactly why, but it was easier to laugh. Within a few minutes, Thalia had come over.

"Are you having an asthma attack of something? What happened, Annie? Oh, and kelp head, I suppose."

"Shut up, Lightning head." Percy retorted, standing up. Annabeth got up too, worriedly. This was beginning to feel similar to the original problem.

"Whatever Whale Head. I'm just leaving with the hunters, guys, so don't stir up any trouble soon. I want in."

Thalia crushed Annabeth and Percy into a hug, then released them. "And Fish Food, don't do anything weird with Annie while I'm gone." She emphasized weird, and Annabeth felt herself blush.

"Trust me when I say nothing weird will happen. But why should you say anything, Hot Air? You're still only 15 years old and 364 days..."

Thalia glared, "Annie, you need to take a dam break and think."

Percy snorted, and a bunch of Dam jokes ensued. Jason suddenly approached them and the laughter stopped. He looked at them obliviously. "What are we laughing about?"

There was a pause, and Annabeth answered. "Um, they were just making some dam jokes.."

There was a silence, and Jason looked at Percy before suddenly whipping his head towards Thalia. "I have no idea what's going on... but whatever. They're just dam jokes after all."

 ** _Jason's POV_**

Later on, after Thalia had left, Jason sat in the Zeus cabin, thinking.

He was aware of how close his sister was to Percy, and how incredible Percy was thought to be. He tried to pretend like it didn't matter, but he still felt that burst of rage inside.

He had to plot his revenge. Jason clearly wasn't completely controlled by Hera and Ares. He still had his feelings. Jason's mistake last time was letting himself be tricked by Ares into making a bad short plan. This time, he would win, and it would be along plan.

After all, this was no longer just a dam joke. It was a dam war...

 **Okay, so that was a dramatic plot untwist ending, but oh well. I really couldn't last making Jason seem innocent, sorry for those of you who wanted him to be.**

 **I don't know what I'll do next. I may make a next story... or I might just have this end here and you all imagine how that works.**

 **I'd love a review and what you thought of this story. Oh, and look at some of my other stories! (Shameless Self Promo)**

 **For the reviews:**

allen r: **Oh my gods, I LOVE THAT IDEA! I will definitely write something like that, so look for it later on! And thanks for your constant support for the story, it really made my day to see your reviews! Your ideas are brilliant, and I hope you liked how this story turned out, though I feel like the ending was a let down XD. I kind of lost inspiration as I was writing this DX.**

OceanBlueSeaEyes: **Aw thanks! And I loved your ideas, but I sadly saw them a bit late, so I couldn't add them exactly the way I would have liked to. I tried to incorporate your ideas though, and I really LOVED THEM. Don't get me wrong. Sorry for seeing your review a little late for whatever reason, and thank you SO MUCH for your continued support on this story! I hope you enjoyed this poorly written chapter, and I'd love advice on what you want me to do next with it!**

bookfangirl445: **oh well, um... so I kinda randomly plottwisted and made Jason evil again so... sorry about that! XD I hope you liked Hera's punishment, I know this chapter wasn't very good, but I hope you liked it nevertheless! Thanks for the constant support, and for being one of my first reviews! I hope to hear what you thought!**

Neeya2: **Lol yeah. I sort of change my mind a lot and I made it a curse, but now I changed my mind again so it's sort of a curse? I don't really know what I'm doing anymore! I'm glad you liked it though! Thanks for the review and support! I hope to hear what you think about this chapter!**

SilverZone10: **Yeah Jason! Shame on you for getting so upset over a little thing! And seriously, thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it and I hope you liked this poorly written chapter and the story! I also hope to see a review! XD**

 **That's it for the reviews. I'm sorry that this chapter was meh at best, but I hope you guys liked it none the less. Please review and let me know what you want me to do with this. Or tell me what you thought of the story. I love criticism as long as it is constructive. **

**~FandomQueen713**


End file.
